


Comfortably Numb

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Assassin Bucky Barnes, Assassination Attempt(s), Captain America Steve Rogers, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, they don't know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Steve is being hunted by an assassin.  They confront each other and something unexpected happens.





	Comfortably Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky isn't the Winter Soldier in this. He does still work for someone that has control over him, but not brainwashing. Steve is a very tired Captain America. Please be aware that Steve doesn't entertain suicidal thoughts in this, but he gets help.

Steve sits in the dark of his apartment, somber, thinking over the last two months of his life. Sam had been over earlier in the day and wanted to talk to Steve about his current situation. Steve had vehemently refused, so Sam left. Steve knew that Sam was going to talk to Tony and the others.

Sitting in the dark does nothing to improve Steve’s mood, but he just can’t muster the energy to reach over and turn the lamp on. The clock on the stove read 3:23 and if he doesn’t have the desire to turn the lamp on then he certainly doesn’t have it to get up and go to bed. The minutes tick by and he just keeps staring at the window.

He’s out there somewhere: this ghost, this paid assassin, this bane of Steve’s existence. For the last three months, Steve has been on someone’s hit list. Sure, being Captain America puts a target on his back, but that’s why he carries a shield. It doesn’t help that the shield also has a patriotic target painted on the front. Four times a man in black has come after him and each time the man in black has failed; twice because Steve got himself out of it and once because Natasha had, and one time that Steve just didn’t understand.

It was the last time that Steve keeps running over and over in his head. The one that is clouding his thoughts and keeping his mood grave. It had been a simple extraction, but when the man in black had shown up, for Steve it became a fight for his life. The rest of the team had continued the mission on Steve’s orders, while he led the man away. During the fight, just as the man was going to deliver the killing blow, something had stopped him. Steve couldn’t see his face for the mask and goggles, but something had stopped him and he’d fled. The team found Steve: one bullet wound, two stab wounds and beaten within an inch of his life. For the last month he’s been hold up here, recovering from the wounds. Wallowing in thoughts of how letting go and letting the man in black have his way, had been so easy.

As he loses himself in thought about it, he hears it from his bedroom. Super soldier hearing has its perks. Someone is lifting the window and near silently stepping into the room. Steve sighs because he really doesn’t have the energy to confront another fight right now. He’s just healed from the last time and now he’s going to have to do it all again. Or maybe, just maybe, he doesn’t.

Steve waits.

The soft steps of the ghost come closer to the living room and Steve doesn’t make a move. His shield is in the bedroom and the only two things within hands reach is a book and a coaster. Neither give any help. Once in the room, the ghost checks the sofa for a sleeping Steve only to find no one there.

“This is your fifth failed attempt at killing me. Don’t you think you should give up now?” The ghost jumps, just barely, but enough for Steve to see it. He chuckles and the assassin turns to stare him down.

“I haven’t failed yet.” The man just stands. Steve wonders if he’s even breathing he’s so still.

“Yeah, but we’ve been here before and it just seems to be the way of things.” Steve watches and waits for the move, but it doesn’t come.

The man steps further into the room, sitting in the chair by the window and still not making any noise. He’s positioned himself right in Steve’s line of sight. “I have my orders.”

“How much did they pay you?” Steve keeps perfectly calm. “How much am I worth?”

“No one pays me. They give me orders and I follow them.”

“Jesus man, even the army used to pay me. Not much, but at least I wasn’t following orders blindly.” The man’s head tilts, scrutinizing Steve. “Don’t do that. You look like a puppy.”

There’s a snort. The first sign that the guy is at least human. “They say that you are dangerous.”

Steve nods. “Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

“Aren’t you going to call for help?” It’s Steve’s turn to snort.

“No, maybe this is just how I’m supposed to end.” He sighs. “I’d say 100 years is a long enough life, don’t you think?”

“You say that, but when this starts, you’ll fight me.” The mask that covers his face bothers Steve. And he can’t make out his eyes in the dark.

“Can you just do me one favor and if you do, I won’t fight you this time. You can complete your mission.” He guys eyes narrow, but he nods. “Well maybe two things.”

The guy snorts again and Steve can’t help the smile that crosses his face. “Alright, two things.”

Steve stands and the man jumps to his feet expecting to be attacked. “First, take the shield with you when you leave. Make it disappear.” The guy’s eyes widen. “No one should carry that responsibility. And second, let me see your face. I just want to know who it is that’s finally letting me rest.”

The guy hangs his head and Steve thinks he might finally understand how tired Steve really is. Reaching up, he pulls the mask from his nose and mouth. Looking up at Steve, the blond sucks in a breath. The streetlight outside lights him in a way that makes Steve think of angels. “Where should I take the shield?”

“My god, you are beautiful. Too bad you have to do this tonight. I’d love the chance to draw you.” The other man chuckles.

“No one’s ever called me beautiful before.”

“You’re hanging out with the wrong people, pal.” Steve steps forward with his hands raised in concession. The other man doesn’t move as Steve walks across the living room. “I’m not going to try anything. Just let me…” He reaches up, brushing the man’s long hair behind his ears then caressing his cheek. “Take the shield anywhere that you know that no one will find it.”

“Why aren’t you fighting me?” The man seems to tremble.

“Because I’m tired and if I’m going to be killed, I’d like it to be by someone that’s…I don’t know.” Steve steps away, hanging his head. “Someone that needs to do it as bad as you seem to need it.”

As Steve turns, he feels the man move and knows this is it. What he isn’t expecting are arms embracing him from behind. “What if I don’t want to kill you? What if…” He tightens his hold. “What if I want to save you?”

Steve relaxes into the embrace, sinking into the warmth of this beautiful man. “Can you? Can you save someone that’s this tired?”

“Maybe what you need is to walk away from this life.” The words are whispered into his ear causing Steve to shiver.

“Then I’d be alone and I’m not sure alone is good for me.” The arms around him tighten and he feels lips against his neck.

“What if you weren’t alone?”

Steve steps into the bungalow, kicking his shoes off at the door. “Bucky?”

Steve follows the smells coming from the kitchen and finds his assassin, pulling cookies from the oven. Looking up, he smiles at Steve. “How did therapy go?”

Steve leans against the door frame, smiling. “Hard, but she says I’m doing better. What are you up to?”

Turning from taking the cookies from the pan, Bucky grins. “Today is our sixth month anniversary. I made you cookies.”

Steve comes over, sliding his arms around his beautiful Bucky. “They smell amazing.” Reaching around, he snags one from the counter. Offering a bite to Bucky, he then takes one himself. Moaning, he closes his eyes to the chocolate goodness. “They taste amazing too.”

Bucky leans in, kissing Steve slowly. “We have reservations for tonight too.”

“You went all out for this didn’t you?” Bucky smirks.

“We walked away from a life that would eventually kill us both and into a life that I only dreamed about. I’m going to spoil you for the rest of our lives.” He leans in again and this time Steve hums into the kiss.

“I do like how that sounds.”


End file.
